3:00am
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Sirius can't get to sleep as he starts pondering many things. What will he have for breakfast in the morning? Will work be kind to him? Does Remus still love him? So many important things to think about.


_**This is written for and dedicated to Bex (DobbyRocksSocks) for March Gift Giving Extravaganza.**_

 _ **Pairing: SiriusRemus**_

 _ **Prompt: "Is that all?"**_

* * *

 **3:00am**

Sirius rolled over, and then turned back the other way. He kicked off the blankets, but immediately brought them back under his chin as the chilled winter air touched his skin. He rolled over again, and stuck one leg out from under the blanket. He looked at the clock by his bed.

 _3:00._

"Stupid, bloody clock!" he grumbled, and rolled back over again.

He'd gone to bed five hours ago, his eyes drooping over the book Remus had insisted that he read. But as soon as he'd placed his head on the pillow, it was as if his brain decided to party.

He thought of everything in that moment. What he was going to have for breakfast tomorrow, what he was going to wear. Would work be as troublesome as it was last week, or would he have it easy this time round?

He then started to ponder whether or not Remus actually liked him, or was it just convenient for him? Did he like the comfort of someone cuddled up to him at night, or did he like _Sirius_?

It was all so confusing, and it was now three in the morning and he'd not had a wink of sleep.

Beside him, gentle snores emitted from Remus, and occasionally a mutter as he dreamt peacefully.

Sirius glowered at him as Remus chuckled to himself before rolling over to face the other way.

 _Lucky bastard_.

He laid back down again, but after twenty more minutes of trying to get to sleep, he gave up. Propping himself up on his elbow, he reached with his other hand and shook Remus.

The man gave a grunt, and whacked his hand away.

Sirius shook again, and this time Remus woke with a start.

"Whaaa… whassup?" He sat straight, looking at Sirius with a worried expression. "Is everything okay?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm afraid."

This seemed to worry Remus, for he pushed the blankets back and said, "what's happened?"

Sirius swallowed, looking down at his hands. "I… can't sleep." He pouted.

Remus closed his eyes, and Sirius could almost see them rolling beneath his lids. "You… can't… _sleep_?"

Sirius shook his head. A glimmer of moonlight poked through the curtains, allowing just enough light for the pair to see each other. He chanced a grin.

Remus sighed.

"I've been trying to all night, but things have just gotten into my head, and -"

"Is that all?"

Sirius frowned. "No."

"Sirius, I have to work tomorrow, and you don't want me being a grumpy old sod in the morning, do you?"

"Of course not." Sirius cuddled up to him. "I was just thinking."

Sirius felt Remus suppress a sigh while his head rested on his chest. "What were you thinking about, Sirius?"

"You."

This seemed to get Remus' attention. "Oh? Really?" There was a smirk in his tone. "Was I naked?"

Sirius grinned. "You may have been…."

"So, did we -"

"No, it wasn't about that. I was just thinking about… us. About how happy you make me."

"And that kept you up at night?" Remus asked.

"It's a _Sirius_ matter!" Sirius sat up and looked his boyfriend square in the eye.

Remus shook his head, but a smile escaped him. "You make me happy, too. You know that right?"

"Well, yeah…" Sirius hesitated, noticed by Remus.

"What?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed. "I was also thinking… well, worrying, whether or not you, er, _liked_ me."

This time Remus rolled his eyes for Sirius to see. "You're sleep deprived, you idiot."

"Well, it's a real worry, sometimes!" Sirius defended himself.

"Well, I _don't_ like you," Remus said. "I _love_ you, and you know that."

"Yes, but -"

"I'm going to sleep now, Sirius," Remus sighed. "If you want to continue pondering the legitimacy of my feelings for you, then go right ahead. Just know that I won't be awake to answer anymore of your ridiculous questions." With those words, he slammed his head against the pillow, turned away from Sirius and was snoring again before Sirius had time to ask what he was supposed to do.

Sirius laid on his back, staring up at the black ceiling. Remus really hadn't given him confirmation that he loved him. It sounded like he was just trying to get back to sleep and was saying whatever he wanted to hear to do that.

That wasn't right. Sirius was hopelessly and passionately in love with the man sleeping beside him, but if Remus didn't return those feelings…

He closed his eyes, envisioning the passionate moments over the last years, and when he opened them, the sun was glaring in his eyes, and a note in the place of Remus.

 _You're an idiot, but for some reason I love you. I'm at work, and I'll be home later. You better not be late to YOUR work, either._

 _Love,_

 _Moony_

Sirius grinned as he read the letter three more times. What had he even been worried about? He'd known Remus had loved him all this time.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it, Bex!  
**_


End file.
